puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Official:Houses
=Houses= __TOC__ Houses offer rooms for weary pirates to come home to after long days of pillaging and skullduggery. Pirates can decorate their homes with paint and furniture, invite their mates over for parrrties, and even play parlor games and stage tournaments in the comfort of their living rooms. Obtaining Rooms Any given island may have a variety of houses, ranging from humble shacks to enormous mansions. Every pirate is given a starter shack on their home island when they create their pirate, but fancier rooms and rooms on other islands will cost ye a pretty penny. To take or purchase rooms at a house, enter the house and press the 'Purchase Rooms' label. There you'll find out how much the house charges for rooms. If you buy rooms and later decide that you don't need them, you can sell them back to the house and get half of the PoE purchase price back. You can sell back your starting shack and purchase rooms in a shack on another island for free. Your Home Your starting shack is automatically set as your home. Selecting the "Go Home" button in the "Island" tab will automatically whisk you to your home wherever you are in the ocean. You can set any House you are a roommate in or shoppe you are a manager of as your home by selecting "Set as home" in the "House" or "Shoppe" tab. Additionally, you can whisk directly to the dock of your favourite island by setting it as your home by selecting "Apply for citizenship" in the "Island" tab. You can only set one location as your home at a time, but can change your home location as often as you wish. Entering Rooms To enter your rooms, select the "Enter House" label in the house to bring up the directory, and select Enter my house. The directory only shows the rooms of pirates who are at home. To knock on a pirate's door, select their entry in the directory. The owner will receive a notification that you want to enter, and must choose whether or not to let you in. Inviting and Planking Pirates You can invite your friends to enter your rooms from across the ocean using the /invite command. When you type /invite into the chat field when you are at home, your matey will be given the option of whisking instantly to your rooms. Of course, friends sometimes wear out their welcome. To throw a pirate out of your rooms, use the /plank command as you would aboard a ship. The ejected pirate will have to knock before entering your rooms again. Roommates If you wish to invite a friend to be a roommate in your house you can do so by selecting the Configure House button in the House tab. You can then manage your roommates from the Roommates tab. Be careful when setting roommates, however! Roommates have the same access to the wardrobes, chests and furniture as the owner. Roommates are only limited by their inability to set or remove roommates. Decoration Painting your Rooms Rooms are sold empty, without any paint or furniture. To paint your rooms, you must first buy a paintbrush from the apothecary shoppe. Once you have a paintbrush, go to the room you would like to paint, select the paintbrush in your Booty tab, and select the Paint option. The colors available to you and the prices you must pay will depend on the island's paint market. To gain access to more paints, try asking the proprietors of your friendly neighborhood apothecary. Furniture Now that you have your rooms painted, you'll want to furnish them. Furniture can be purchased from Furnishers and placed around the room. Once placed into a room any roommate can move the furniture around but when removed it is returned to the player who placed it. For further information on furniture please read the furniture documentation. Category:Official Documentation